a phone call
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: John is now in his early twenties and attending university, just when he thinks his life can't get any better, he get's a phone call from his wife that will prove him wrong.


**Ok people, this is just a little story I wrote in a couple hours just to get my creative juices flowing.**

**Disclaimer: Like anyone actually gives a fu... crap.**

It was just an average day for John Test as he walked towards his class at Porkbelly Tech University. He had come a long way from the annoying eleven year-old boy who thought of almost no one but himself. Now he was twenty two and on his last few months of school. He had been fully accepted into the school with a full scholar ship thanks to the 4.0 GPA he had in high school and now maintained a higher GPA then his sisters had when they were at University.

His physical appearance had changed incredible, so much in fact that if you looked at a picture of the eleven year-old self and how he was now, the only thing that could be recognizable was the flame coloured hair and the deep baby blue eyes. He had gone from 4'5 to 6'3. He had grown muscles that would put most hard working men to shame. His cute round face was now one of a man's that showed confidence and knowledge that went beyond his years. Nothing had changed about his fashion sense, except for one small detail; a wedding ring that occupied his left ring finger.

Yes, it was true. At the age of sixteen, John had fallen in love with none other than his arch rival; Cecilia Blakely. Ever since the day they had gotten together, they had been nearly inseparable and whenever they were, they would be hopelessly depressed. Now they shared a small apartment near the school and were happily married as of last year.

Johnny sighed happily as he stared down at the ring on his finger. He shook his head and pressed on his path, knowing that if he let himself he would get sidetracked by his memories. Right now he was headed to his history class, while Sissy was going to the doctors for what she thought was a minor flu. He frowned. It was weird, because she didn't have a fever or any symptoms other than throwing up for the past two weeks. Of course he had worried when it had started, but Sissy insisted that it wasn't anything to worry about and he continued going to his classes.

Speaking of which, he had arrived at the building he was walking to and headed directly to his class. John had always had a great imagination and creativity, so he decided to utilize those aspects to become a fiction writer. He had already had one book published about a prince who could control light and darkness called Suntron and a princess that could control the elements named Elementa. It had only been published a few months ago, but it was starting to gain a lot of popularity.

But that wasn't important right now. Right now, John grabbed a seat and got out his books for class. As class continued on, John suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He frowned, since no one but Sissy called him anymore and she never called him during his classes. He took the phone out and looked at the caller id. Sure enough, it was his wife.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Johnny, it's me," Sissy said.

"Sissy, is this important? I'm kinda in the middle of class." He whispered, noticing all the dirty looks he was getting.

"It is, I just got back from the doctors and he told me why I've been so sick lately." She said, not being able to cover a sob, but sounded happy.

"What's wrong? Is it anything serious?"

"Yes and no, it turns out I'm not sick, but..." Sissy's voice trailed off for a moment. "John, I'm pregnant." Everything around him stopped. A bullet may as well have gone straight though his chest and he wouldn't have noticed. "Are you still there?" Her voice seemed far way, but brought him back to focus.

"Ya, I'm here. Sissy, is this for real?"

"It is, I'm about five weeks along." A smile broke out over his face that threatened to tear his cheeks in half. "Can you come home? I just want you here right now."

"Of course I can, I'll see you when I get there."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said and closed his phone. Immediately he began throwing his stuff back into his bag and ran to the exit.

"Mr. Test." John turned around and saw the professor, Mrs. Twins, as well as the entire class looking at him. "Is there any particular reason as to why you're leaving my class so early?" A few snickers went through the crowed, but John ignored them.

"Ya," He paused and felt his chest tighten. "I'm going to be a dad."

The professor smiled at him. "Well then by all means go," She said.

John didn't need any more provoking and ran out the doors, the other students cheered him as he disappeared. He ran down the path he'd taken only an hour earlier. On the way he stopped at a small flower shop and grabbed a dozen roses. He hastily pulled his wallet out and threw a few bills on the counter and running out, not caring about the change. Finally his apartment came into view. The decor turned into a blur as he ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. The door opened and reviled a twenty two year-old Sissy Blakely.

She didn't manage to get a word out before John captured her lips in a kiss. She gladly accepted it and pulled him inside. The two continued kissing, until they found the couch and sat down and John gave her the flowers. She gasped and took them gratefully.

"I can't believe it." He said and placed a hand on where his baby had already started to grow. "I mean how? I've worn a condom every time and you're supposed to be on the pill." He said and looked at his wife for answers.

"I don't know either. One of the condoms must have broken and the pill isn't one-hundred percent." She said and placed one of her hands on top of John's. "He's our little one in a million baby."

"Our little one in a million baby."

**Ok a little short, but like I said I wrote this just to help my creative juices start flowing. I'd like to thank Twins of the Earth for letting me borrow her characters Suntron and Elementa.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
